5 leaders, 2 loves, 1 betrayal
by Gallade Lover
Summary: The story of velvet, a teen who became lost after a cliff collapsed. Now, with the help of his 4 friends, each will discover new powers and a hard choice. rated M for language, violence, lemon etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Gallade Lover again. I decided, after my flash drive got stolen, that I shouldn't do One-Shots. Not my style, (I have tasty lemon for my side story, which is The Adventures of Gallade, soon. I hate tests.) So after renewing my Minecraft account, my buds and I, which consists of 3 guys and 3 gals, decided that I should write a Minefiction. Minecraft Fanfiction. Dumb, but effective. So yeah. Here's my prologue. **

I groaned, coming out of unconsciousness. I tried to change up, but failed. I looked at my feet and groaned. My left foot was dislocated. I grabbed it and tried to twist it back to place. I failed the first 2 times, almost succeeded the 3rd and 4th time, but finally got it fixed on the 5th try, earning me my leg back and a yelled out in pain.

I attempted standing up again. I succeeded, but started to fall over. I lunged out and grabbed the base of a tree. I grunted, I was in pain everywhere. I looked around, somehow my vision was clear. I was on some type of plains. Flowers filled it as the season was spring. A lazy bumblebee was pollenating some flowers.

I saw something dark green with dark spots and gray spots nearby. It took a bit to recognize who it was, but I gasped. Creeper!

It seemed to be knocked out as well. I guessed at this, but still, it could blow up any moment. If it did, I would be much more wounded, (yes…I could be even more,) or dead on my condition. I looked up at the tree, I needed a makeshift weapon.

I saw what I was looking for, a stick. It was maybe 10 feet above me. I winced; there was no way I could get it, even if I jumped at full health. I could climb the tree yes, but not in my condition. I looked back at the creeper. I could go around it. It was facing me so if it moved even an inch, I would know.

I groaned mentally as I limped toward the creeper. I got maybe 3 feet in front of it before I started to walk around it. It was much taller than any other creeper I knew. I got about half-way across from it before I gasped. This was no creeper! This creeper was wearing jeans!

I fell to my knees and let out a yell of pain. I closed my left eye in pain as I studied the figure now. Pants. Yes. They were pants. Blue jeans. The figure wore shoes as well. Small feet. I looked up on the figure and slapped my head in retardedness, it was a hoodie! I should've know!

It had its zipper up, so the face was a creeper. I looked around my surroundings, making sure no creatures were sneaking up on me, but I slapped myself again, it was sunny! No creatures would be out to begin with! I also noticed that this wasn't the place the figure landed at. 3 feet back I saw the grass was smoothed out, like the figure has dragged itself to the location that it layed at.

I moved my hand to the zipper and grabbed it painfully. My hand hurt too much for me to even close it. I slowly zipped it down and a tuff of long brown hair popped out. It was human, I guessed, female most likely.

I zipped some more down and got it almost unzipped when her head popped out. Blood covered it. There was a lot. I looked away, she's dead. I hoped not, she was cute, but also, why was she unconscious too? I looked around and saw my answer.

There was a cliff about 20 feet away from our position. There were dirt blocks floating around the bottom of it. I figured that we were walking and it caved in and we fell, but I did I see the girl? Do I know her?

I poked her sides, hoping to get a reaction, but nothing. She was either dead or was out cold. I groaned as I stood up, my knee's popping. I was in high school and I was taking a class on survival in the land of Minecraft. Rule #2, make shelter. I don't have enough time to make a good shelter, so I limped my way to the dirt blocks and took the ones floating about.

I limped back to the girl and took count of how many blocks I had. A stack of 64 and 22 extra. I took the stack of 64 and started to build a make-shift house of dirt. I only made it 5 by 5 by 3. I had some blocks left over, so I kept them in my pants pocket. The sun was going down when I blocked the exit from the outside world.

I dragged the girl, making sure I wouldn't hurt her further I leaned her in one of the corners of the house and let her be. I groaned as I sat down on the opposite corner of the corner she was at. This was going to be a long night.

My stomach growled. I needed something to eat. I wasn't thirsty, thankfully. I looked at the girl, taking in her features. She had brown hair, nice curves on her body, tall, maybe 6 ft. Her rack was maybe C size, could be D….

I looked away, No. I shouldn't be thinking about these things….Not now anyhow. Theirs other stuff that's important right now. Food…water….better shelter…weapons….wood….fire….bed…

I sighed, Why was I here? What happened? Do I know the girl? Are my parents worried?

So many questions were unanswered as I drifted off to a deep sleep.

** Review please! Also, thank you Poke-lover1995 for the Oneshot idea. I decided to put that in my Pokemon story so I would like other One-Shot requests as well for reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up thanks to my growling stomach. I groaned, I was dreaming of being home, asleep in my nice, warm, cozy bed with the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. Instead, I get the smell of dirt. Lots of dirt.

I looked over at the girl and jumped up, ignoring the pain over my body. She was gone! Where is she!?

This tells me thankfully, she alive and I don't have to bury such a beautiful girl into the ground. I looked around, she wasn't in the house. I looked at where the entrance was and noticed stone instead of dirt. 'It must've been her. I don't remember using stone…' I thought.

Instead of trying to break stone, I broke the two dirt blocks next to it and stepped out into the sunlight. I covered my eyes and let my eyes adjust. I saw her almost immediately, seeing her in her creeper hoodie. To make sure, I stared at her. She was burning, which was a sign that she wasn't actually a creeper.

I limped towards her. She was busy doing something else so I figured she didn't hear me approach her. I called out to her when I was about 10 feet away.

"Hello…?"

She perked up and she turned around. She had her hood down so I could see her. She was wet and I looked at her hands. Wet. She must be cleaning her face. I leaned enough to see a small water hole behind her.

"…." She replied in silent.

"Can…you talk..?"

She nodded, "Are you a ghost..?"

_'She's young…'_ I judged by the sound of her voice, I don't think she hit puberty yet or maybe she was? I don't understand the female body…

"No…I'm alive…"

She smiled. "Can I make sure?"

I blinked, "I guess….OW!"

She picked up a rock and chucked it at me, hitting my chest. I was about to throw it back at her, but stopped myself. This is not how you treat a woman…or a young girl.

She ran to me and hugged me. Being taller than I am by a few feet, she looked down on me. "I'm Kate.."

"…" _'Oh shit! I don't remember my name!'_

"I….don't….remember…"

She frowned, "You don't?"

"No…"

She stepped away, "Are you sure?"

"I…don't know…" I shrugged.

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

She poked me, "well…maybe you will remember it."

I shrugged again, "I guess…"'

She looked back at the water hole, "I was cleaning up."

"I see…"

She blushed, "I was about to get naked before you got out."

"I uh…um…couldgobackinside." I stammered quickly as she started to remove her hoodie. I was blushing deeply. _'WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS AND THEN STRIPPING!?'_

She smirked as she set the hoodie on the ground, "just kidding. It's fucking hot out today."

I groaned, "Don't trick me."

"Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't."

"Growl."

"Hiss."

We're going to be good friends I figured…


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile in a ditch, 10 miles away…._

A female figure groaned as she stood up. It was dark, good. She traveled better at dark.

She grabbed her bow and her cache of arrows. She had a mission. A very difficult mission now than it was intended too.

She pulled out her map and a pencil. She marked the location she was at. She smirked, _'further than last nights. Good…'_

She had just robbed a village of iron, gold, and diamonds, and was trying to head back to her hideout on the cliff 10 or so miles away. She would've been back by now, but those damn villagers and a unexpected creeper attack didn't help much. She looked around, it was clear…for now.

She jumped out and started to dash, stopping behind every 6 trees and looking around. She heard some noises, most likely the villages still chasing her. They should've given up by now.

_'This stuff must be important to them. Too bad they are not getting it back.'_

She jumped up a tree using her cat like skills and surveyed around. Nothing. _'Just like I like it.'_

She started to jump tree from tree, the loot sack bouncing around, mostly smacking her side, which hurts. She stopped to take a break an hour later, pulling out some raw chicken and eating it. She had run out two days ago on cooked food, but still, food is food.

She pulled out a crafting table and took out some sticks and some iron. She put it on the table in the order to make a sword. When she did it correctly, a sword appeared. She grabbed it and put the crafting table back into her bag of goodies.

She looked around once more and she started from jumping from tree to tree, sword in hand in case of trouble.

This went on for a good 10 hours, taking breaks every 1 hour. She marked the location on her map and she started to lie down, cutting the leaves from the tree so she could ran down. She eventually layed down and started to use the leave blocks to cover herself up.

_'just 2 more miles….2 more miles….'_

**Review, Like, Favorite Please ^-^**

**For the adventures of Gallade, A chapter may be posted tomorrow or Monday next week, so…updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(If theres confusing on the last chapter, that took place last night when kate was still unconsiouns and our main hero being a perv. So…yeah….Moar Chapters.)_**

**_(Also, in chapter 2, if I put that Kate was a few feet taller than our main character, I had meant to put inches. So no confusing their hopefully. ^-^)_**

"Hungry?"

I groaned, she heard my stomach growling. I looked at her, being taller than I am bugged me, "Well….duh."

She frowned at me, but then smiled, "Men. I don't understand them."

"Women. I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THEM!" I yelled out.

She slapped me, "Shut up before you attract someone."

"That's the point Kate. If people hear us…well…me, they can come and help us."

"Its scaring food away as well." She countered.

_'ditto…' _I thought.

She looked around. She pointed to some trees in the distance, "We need wood so we can make weapons so that we can get food."

I nodded, stretching my left foot as it fell asleep, don't know how though since I was standing up, but whatever.

We had put some supplies inside our makeshift dirt hut, (really it was only our shoes and her creeper jacket. Why did we take our shows off? Well…the ground is soft and feels good so…yeah.)

She starched her arms out in a swinging motion, "Be easier if we had axe's…"

"Life isn't easy."

"I know that."

I sighed, "We should go before the sun sets…"

She nodded, "yeah…"

"…I meant to ask you….but how did you get those stones in front of where the dirt door was?"

"Oh that? I always carry stones with me. I happened to have 2 on me so I used those to be our doors."

"Why do you carry stones?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she countered.

"…"

"..."

"let's just go…" I said.

She nodded, "Lets."


	5. Chapter 5

We both entered the wood shortly later after taking the wood from the tree I used to lean on. We only got 6 pieces, but that was fine. Soon, after we get some more stone, we can make swords and have some sort of protection. Then afterwards, we decided to make some pickaxes so we can get iron.

After this, we would travel northwards to see if their a town or something we can stay a few days at. We would plan from there.

We arrived at the entrance. Trees were 20 or so blocks tall.

"This will supply us for a while."

I nodded, "It would, but first, we should make a crafting table from what we got and then make the wood into wooden planks. Then we should make wooden swords for now until we get stones…."

"Sounds like a plan." Kate said, "We should make first some axes."

"Yeah, if we plan to travel northward, were gonna need a lot of wood. Just in case."

Kate could've made a 'wood' pun, but she didn't, "Yep."

I made, with some of the wood from the tree by our home, some planks, then into a crafting table. I set it down in front of the first few trees into the forest. I made sticks by putting two planks together. I stopped when I got 20 sticks. This used all of the tree blocks by our home and some of the trees nearby. Kate was hacking away at a tree.

After a bit, she threw them at me, "Make me an axe."

I scooped them up and steeped away from the tree I was at and made my way to the crafting table. I made an axe by placing two sticks at the middle bottom and middle middle space and put, (earlier I made those wood blocks into planks,) 3 wooden planks in the middle top, top left corner, and left middle spaces on the crafting table and made an axe. I made two and walked to her.

"Here you go."

She was five blocks higher than I was. I tossed it up to her and she caught it, "thanks."

I nodded and went back to my tree.

Two hours of work and 10 stacks of 64 wooden blocks later, we were finally started our way into the forest. We decided to stop after we got, combined, 20 stacks of 64. That would last for a few days.

I was hacking away with my third axe, clearing out leave blocks so that I could see how tall the next tree was. I hacked away one more leave block before a figure fell down. I yelped and jumped back. Kate, a few tree's behind me, heard me and she jumped down from her 3 block tower and ran toward me, axe in hand.

I looked at the figure, which I see as human. Female. Did she come from the cliff as well? I saw that she had a bag that must've got torn from falling down. I poked it with my axe and gasped. A diamond popped out!

"K…K…kate!"

She arrived at my side, "What…?"

"Look!" I pointed my axe at the girl, then to the diamond. Kate gasped, "No…"

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know…She fell out of the tree!"

She approached the girl. She poked the girl. She looked back at me, "She's…"

I saw her get up, diamond sword in hand. She grabbed Kate's neck and shoved the sword into her neck. Blood gushed out as she cried bloody murder, but without the use of her vocal cords, so it came out close to a gargle. She threw her body, now dead, at me. I caught Kate and I threw her down. I gripped my axe tightly as I saw her gone. I turned around. Nothing.

"Come…on…out…."

I saw, quickly, a hand grab around my neck and suddenly…darkness…

**_ Thanks to the people who voted!_**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't remember much from what happened. All I remember is that Kate getting stabbed in the neck and a mystery figure doing the act. Who was it…? Male..? Female? I don't remember. I knew that I was in a different place because the ground was hard. Not dirt…but maybe stone.

I heard movement. It must be the figure! The figure poked my side. I didn't move, eyes still shut.

"Wake up."

I stayed, 'asleep.' It was a female voice.

She kicked my sides with her foot. I groaned, "Come on. Get up!"

I opened my eyes to see a diamond sword at my throat. I looked up at the girl. She was cute, maybe a few inches smaller than me. Her rack was maybe a size b, thanks to her not wearing a shirt. She had her red and pink colored bra on with some pair of jeans on. "Finally."

"W….where's.."

"Your dead whore friend?"

I nodded. She laughed, "You are clueless. I just told you."

_'My dead whore….oh.'_ "Dead…"

"Bingo."

"Why….did…you.." my memory was coming back to my slowly.

"Kill her? She had an AXE! She could've killed me!"

_'Using that tactic are we?'_ I thought, "Well….still…you didn't have to…"

"Kill her? Phst. Whatever."

"Whatever?!" I was hurt and not from the pain. I had a crush on Kate… or…never mind.

"After all, you destroyed me home."

"Your home?"

"On the cliffs."

"No we didn't."

"Well yeah you did. That's why you're using dirt from it."

"It collapsed!"

"Whatever."

She liked using the word, 'Whatever.' It was pissing me off. Hey, it was better than being pissed on!

I groaned, trying to stand. She put her sword up to the bottom of my chin, "Don't."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either!"

"Well….looks like I'm gonna have to kill you."

"WAIT NONONO DON'T!" I screamed out to her. She smirked as she raised her sword away from me, "You should trust me. I didn't kill you."

_'True…' _ I thought. "Why didn't you kill me?"

She blushed, looking away momentary, "I like you."

I blinked. I felt a blush forming on my face, "W...what?"

She looked back at me, "I. LIKE. YOU. Do I need to say it again?" she put the sword to my neck again.

"Nope. I heard you…"

She nodded, pulling the sword away from me again, "Stand."

I groaned, pulling myself up. She kept her eyes on me that reminded me of a vulture. I shivered as I stood face to face to her. I was right; she was smaller than me, but only by a few inches.

She looked, 'up' at me. I chuckled mentally, "Well…I need your help actually."

I blinked, "Hm?"

She put her sword down on a table that she must've made out of wood when I was out. She picked up Kate's creeper hoodie and threw it on over her. Thank God, I was about to get stiff from seeing her in her bra. She also put on her shoes and she holded up her old shirt with Kate's blood on it, I figured, her old shoes, well worn, and the bag that holded her diamonds, "I'm starting over. I'm done stealing."

"That's not easy as it sounds…"

"I know. Help me and I help you."

"Depends…" She moved to grab her sword. I panicked, "Um…never mind mine on what I just said…"  
"Good." She retracted her hand, "Fine me a lava pool and you help me start over?"

"How do I help you start over?"

"By…being my guy."

"Oh…"

She stared into my eyes, "I'm not kidding. You don't know my past….whatever your name is."

"I don't remember my name." I said.

"Hmmm…your probably remember it soon, but help me…" she holded her hand out to me, "help you."

I thought, Its better than being dead. I took her hand and shook it, _'Help me help you…'_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW HOW WELL I'M DOING THIS ^_^_**


End file.
